Rory Isn't the Doctor
by lalalandmachinery
Summary: He lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. Sometimes he preferred doing this instead of chase Amelia around all day. But most of the time he didn't.     Rory and Amy pre-Doctor
1. Rory You Run Like a Cow!

**So I don't own Doctor Who...**

* * *

><p>"Rory you run like a cow!"<p>

"Cows aren't meant to run and neither am I. You got that part right Aims." Rory panted. He leaned on his knees with his hands to keep him from falling over. She just stuck her tongue out at him. He lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. Sometimes he preferred doing this instead of chase Amelia around all day. But most of the time he didn't. It wasn't long before he felt soft hair tickle his chin a bit. He didn't think that an 11 year old little girl like her could tire him out so much. He was already 12 for cheese's sakes and he still can't manage to beat this girl at anything! Agh who was he kidding, she's about 3 inches taller than him and he knew he'd never stand a chance against her even if he was 50. "Why do you think that I can keep up with you Amelia? I'm not bloody Superman if that's what you're thinking."He scoffed at her.

She pulled herself up on her elbows and gave him a good hard slap on the face."Rory Williams don't swear!" She relaxed a bit more and threw her head back. "The doctor was just like Superman so I want all my friends to be like Superman too."

He stood up and gave a big sigh. "Then we can't be friends I guess. I'm the lankiest person in class and you are practically towering over me so I don't see the point of even trying anymore."

"Rory wait!" She pulled his wrist to sit him back down. "You don't have to be that kind of Superman. You don't have to be big and strong like him. You can be the Superman that does good, helps others and has a big heart. You're already Superman, Rors."

"Alright." He gave in. He couldn't help it. She was his best friend. She's all he's got. "What do you wanna play now?"

"How about doctor-doctor! I have a spare box in the den! We can maybe..." She put her finger thoughtfully on her chin. "Let's go to another dimension!" Rory just laughed. They ran into the house and played doctor. They soon moved on to Princess and the Frog (Aims being the frog of course), the blind and the deaf, cowboays and aliens, and even mommy and daddy until they both fell asleep in the box Amelia called Tartar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this is short but I if I made it any longer it'd just be dragging. I shall update as soon as I can.<strong>


	2. Rory Thinks My Tits Are Immaculate

"Get away from me Avery! You're hurting me!" She tried pushing him away with her hand but he seemed determined to keep her where she was. She tried everything from swatting him away to kneeing his crotch. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but then he started biting on the exposed part of her shoulder. She yelped out in pain. That was definitely going to leave a mark later. He started gropping her in places where she would feel conscious if someone merely accidentally brushed on it. It was like he was trying to make her uncomfortable. As if her pain and discomfort was his pleasure. Suddenly, almost as if it was a miracle, he flew of her and ended up hitting the lockers. She grabbed the hand of her savior as he started pulling her towards the inside of a car behind the public park a few meters from her school. She took a seat in the back and started sobbing. She didn't realize how shaken up she was until she saw her hands tremble, unable to keep her head still. Suddenly her savior grabbed her face and gently pressed onto his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair and murmured some words of encouragement. "Come on Amy don't cry! These leather seats aren't cheap you know." That comment earned him a slap on the chest. She couldn't help but let her hand linger for a while before pulling it away.

"Aren't you going to tell me 'I told you so'? She sinked back into the seat as he handed her some tissue from the glove compartment.

"And why would I do that, love." He mocked. They both new very well that he had every reason to say that. They had argued about it over and over for the past 2 months. They argued to the point where their friendship just became plain awkward after their last argument about him.

"_He's a rotten no good liar who does anything just to get into your pants!"_

"_But why my pants? There are a million other girls in my school!" She whispered loudly signaling Rory to lower his voice down. "Keep it down will you the librarian is staring."_

"_I don't give a rat's arse if the queen of England could hear me." He said in a hushed tone. "Besides have you taken a look at yourself recently Amy? The puberty gods have been really blessed you. I mean your boobs are out of this world!" He gestured at them causing her to blush and cover them with the book she was holding. If this wasn't Rory, she would've kicked him in the nuts and file a restraining order against him. But this was Rory and she knew that he never said those things with any malice yet she couldn't help but be flattered by the 'compliment'._

"_Perhaps you're just being a teensy bit paranoid about him-" She pinched the air and narrowed her eyes. "-just because you know what he's done to other girls. But what if I'm different? He says I'm special."_

"_What's make you say that huh?" He took a step forward. His face was so close to hers and she was dangerously close to tears._

"_He told me he loved me." She murmured. Rory took an instant step back and he paled. She rubbed her forearm, uncomfortable with the silence. Rory was never this quiet. She needed him to say something. "Rory? I-"_

_"I'm not buying it." He said after a while. "He doesn't love you." There was a huge smack heard which he was pretty sure broke through the sound barrier. The rest of the minute full of 'how could yous' and tears. She didn't want to believe him. She didn't have to. But then there was a nagging voice in her head saying 'Rory was never wrong'_

_"How would you know huh? Other than you parents Rory, who else have you loved?"_

_"I love you Amy." She was taken aback by this. "Amy you are my best friend and I love you so I know for a fact that just by the way he looks at you that isn't love. It's Lu-"_

_"Don't say it! Don't!" She put a finger on his lips and felt it pucker a bit. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her cardigan. Those were the very words she's been trying to tell herself wasn't true. The look on his face though was both apologetic but not remorseful. She didn't think that his distaste for him would go that far._

"_He already stole one of my girlfriends already Amy. I don't need him to steal my best friend too." He said at last and walked away leaving her dumbfounded and left to ponder at the decisions she made that led her to this point._

"Why is it always me?" She sighed. It didn't seem fair to her. She wasn't a bad person. She never cheated in a test or talk ill behind people's back. Why? "I should've seen it coming though. I should've listened to you"

"Bad things happen to good people." He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Besides if you weren't so damn stubborn about the whole thing I'd be worried." She smiled at his attempt to make a joke despite the situation. She rested her head on his shoulder. He was her rock. "You see the best in people Amy. Even in rotten people like Avery. It's just you Amy. You can't help but be the bigger person and everyone else loves you for that. Hell I love you for that."

She wiped the rest of her tears and stepped out of the car. She turned to face Rory who was magically already at her side of the car and gave him one last hug. "Well I gotta get back to school."

"You don't have to go back." He whispered into her hair. "We'll go to the amusement park in Bristol."

"But that's hours away!" She whined. He just rolled his eyes and carried her into the passenger's seat. He got into the driver's seat and drove away. From time to time he would glance to the side and catch her wiping her tears away or staring at him. He got a bit self-conscious and patted her hand. She grabbed onto his hand and just sighed. He threw her a comforting smile which almost got them into an accident I it weren't for Amy's sense of road safety. They both just laughed and he continued on driving. They finally reached the amusement park and it was bigger than Amy thought. After Rory bought the tickets, she dragged him off to the center of the park. They first tried the roller coaster(at Amy's request of course. Rory would never step foot on that death trap) where 'Rory puked his pants off' according to Amy. Then they went to the log river, merry-go-round, the arcade area, bump cars(where Rory's neglect for road rules came in handy) and lastly the Ferris Wheel(with Rory's persuasion and iron grip because Amy had a fear of heights)

"I'm not afraid of heights you know!" She stumbled off the ride. "I'm just afraid of falling."

"Why! I am insulted by your lack faith in my ability to keep you safe." He put a hand on his chest with a mock hurt expression. " And more so to catch you."

"Can you really blame me?" She shrugged. He started to tickle her as payback. She started giggling hysterically. He tickled her until he got a good enough grip then carried her all the way to a small photo booth in the corner off all the commotion. They laughed hysterically like two drunks after every failed attempt to insert the coins into the slot. They finally got the coins in and started to pose like idiots. The first frame had them laughing, the second was Rory tickling Amy, the third had Amy sitting on Rory trying to get him to stop, the fourth had them trying to stare at each other seriously(you could see the small twitch on Amy's lips.),the fifth had Amy flashing at the camera then the last frame was Rory trying to cover it up and Amy just laughing hard.

"Well Ms. Pond. I'd like to retract my earlier statement." He said in a business like tone. "Your tits are immaculate."

"Why thank you kind sir." She said in a thick British accent. "It's nice to know chivalry isn't dead." They just laughed even harder. Finally the laughing died down and they just stared at each other. She took this opportunity to look at him. To just really check him out. She noticed a few changes on his 17 year old self. He definitely lost all his baby fat and they were replaced with lean muscles. They weren't big. But they were there and damn was it toned. He stood almost a head taller than her and his hair wasn't much of contributing factor anymore. She touched the tips of his sideburns and he guided her hand towards his chin. She could feel the small stubbles scratching on her delicate fingers. She giggled a bit. Before she knew it, she was kissing him. She pulled away quick, afraid that he'd just reject her. But he did something else. He grabbed her face and kissed her with passion. She opened her mouth when his tongue begged for entrance and let him take the lead. He started toughing her all over and slid his hands under her shirt. He stopped right below her ribs and just stroked her hips. She loved the way his rough hands felt against her soft skin. She moaned in pleasure as he moved on to her neck. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled on it every time he'd start sucking on her pulse areas. It was an unexplainable burst of hormones that were eating her up. Soon enough their shirts were on the floor and all that was left on was his pants and her uniform skirt. She leveraged herself on the wall of the photo booth to keep her from falling off from the movements she was making due to his skills. She un glued her mouth from his and whispered in his ear. "You're wearing too much clothes"

"So are you." He grumbled as she sucked his earlobe. She loved the face he would make every time she did anything he obviously enjoyed. She unzipped his jeans leaving him in his skivvies. He started toying with her knickers and they both just chuckled in amusement. He pressed his mouth back to hers and continued toying with it. She could feel a hard bulge coming from his boxers making her smile on his lips. She started teasing the bulge with her fingertips then cupping on it hard then back to the teasing. She could see from his face that he was really enjoying it. This boosted her confidence and allowed him to slide off her skirt. He cupped her ass then gave it a light pinch then spank. She couldn't help but yelp at it. She gave him a look telling him that she was intent on finishing what she started. He kissed her more passionately in response.

They were sitting on a bench with their hair a mess and tattered clothes. "Well" Rory finally spoke up. "This is gonna be an awkward ride home." Amy laughed and playfully punched his arm. For the rest of the night they enjoyed the rest of the park almost forgetting the earlier events. _Almost._


End file.
